Over-the-counter (OTC) products include financial instruments that are bought, sold, traded, exchanged, and/or swapped between counterparties. Many OTC derivatives exist to fill a wide range of needs for counterparties, including limiting or mitigating exposure to risks and/or maximizing cash flow. After an exchange of an OTC product, counterparties may expend resources managing the product for the duration of its life. Management may be complicated based on the number of exchanges and/or the specific terms of the contract.
An interest rate swap (IRS) is an example of a type of OTC product where the parties agree to exchange streams of future interest payments based on a specified principal or notional amount. Each stream may be referred to as a leg. Swaps are often used to hedge certain risks, for instance, interest rate risk. They can also be used for speculative purposes.
An example of a swap includes a plain fixed-to-floating, or “vanilla,” interest rate swap. The vanilla swap includes an exchange of interest streams where one stream is based on a floating rate and the other interest stream is based on a fixed rate. In a vanilla swap, one party makes periodic interest payments to the other based on a fixed interest rate. In return for the stream of payments based on the fixed rate, the party may receive periodic interest payments based on a variable rate. The payments are calculated over the notional amount.
The variable rate may be linked to a periodically known or agreed upon rate for the term of the swap such as the London Interbank Offered Rate (LIBOR). This rate is called variable, because it is reset at the beginning of each interest calculation period to the then current reference rate, such as LIBOR published rate. The parties to an IRS swap generally utilize these exchanges to limit, or manage, exposure to fluctuations in interest rates, or to obtain lower interest rates than would otherwise be unobtainable.
Usually, at least one of the legs to a swap has a variable rate. The variable rate may be based on any agreed upon factors such as a reference rate, the total return of a swap, an economic statistic, etc. Other examples of swaps include total return swaps, and Equity Swaps.
The expiration or maturity of the future streams of payments may occur well into the future. Each party may have a book of existing and new IRSs having a variety of maturity dates. The parties may expend substantial resources tracking and managing their book of IRSs and other OTC products. In addition, for each IRS, the party maintains an element of risk that one of its counterparties will default on a payment.
Currently, financial institutions such as banks trade interest rate payments and/or interest rate swaps over the counter. Steams of future payments must be valued to determine a current market price. The market value of a swap is the sum of the difference between the present value of the future fixed cash flows and the floating rate and the price of the swap is determined based on the fixed rate. Because the fixed rate of a particular swap is determined based on the available fixed rate at the time the price is struck, the fixed rates associated with two different swaps will rarely be the same. As such, each swap that is struck causes a separate line item to be booked until an opposite swap with the same fixed rate is struck. As such, it would be desirable to provide a way to blend coupons for reducing notional amounts and/or line items (e.g., swaps) on a financial organization's books.